


316 Days and Counting

by IWriteWorksNotTragedies



Series: The Days That You've Been Gone [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteWorksNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteWorksNotTragedies
Summary: Warning, this might be the darkest thing I've written.Contains Self-Harm, attempted suicide, and Referenced Suicide.Reader discretion is advisedRead 323 days to understand the full story.





	316 Days and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this might be the darkest thing I've written.
> 
> Contains Self-Harm, attempted suicide, and Referenced Suicide.
> 
> Reader discretion is advised
> 
> Read 323 days to understand the full story.

Day 316 and Counting

It’s been three days since the incident, no one notices, no one cares to notice, these scars will never heal. It helps that it’s getting cold enough to jackets without anyone questioning it, I still don’t know what to say if anyone sees it, but I don’t know if I’ll have to worry about it for much longer. It feels like I’m in a dark room with one door, but the door is locked, and the light creeping out from under the door is getting darker, and darker every minute.

Who knows, maybe, in the one in a million chance, she randomly shows up one day. Maybe I’ll be proven wrong, maybe I can find light in this dark place. It’s not going to happen, she’s not coming back, people don’t come back from the dead, even when you hope they will. People used to say that hope can bond people, and keep them going through tough times, but now, it feels like hope is a myth that people spread because they think it’ll help. **_It doesn’t_** , hope doesn’t help, all it did was make me miserable for longer, all hope does is lie.

 

_I’m not sure how much longer I can take this, I don’t know if I’ll make it through another year, another month, another week, a day. It’s becoming unbearable, this pain inside, the darkness that drowns out all the noise._

_I’m home, after this torture, and pain, I don’t think I can make it another day, it has to stop, it **needs** to stop. _

_I went upstairs to the bathroom, I locked the door, and I started searching the drawers, I was looking for those razor blades that dad had, it needs to stop._

_I couldn’t care how much it hurt, I couldn’t hurt more than I was already hurting. I just kept cutting, and I kept bleeding. But the pain didn’t stop, the only thing that stop was the bleeding. Why? Why can’t I just die already, I need it to stop._

_Just, end it._


End file.
